In recent years, a liquid cleansing composition containing a sugar type surfactant and/or a sulfate type surfactant as a surfactant has been used. While the liquid cleansing composition is superior in the amount of lather, it often causes a dry feeling after washing. To improve such dry feeling and to provide moist feeling after washing, a moisturizer has been conventionally added. However, addition of a moisturizer gives rise to a concern about a decrease in the amount of lather.
In addition, a liquid cleansing composition preferably has not only good lather amount but also appropriate viscosity affording good sense of use. Concretely, this is because an appropriate viscosity of a liquid cleansing composition resists easy sagging from palm during use, thus improving handling property, a rich texture adds a premium feeling to the liquid cleansing composition, and the like. To achieve an appropriate viscosity of a liquid cleansing composition, a natural polymer and/or a synthetic polymer and the like have been conventionally used. However, in this case also, addition of a moisturizer in an attempt to provide a moist feeling after washing gives rise to a concern about a decrease of viscosity.